


Kismet

by xclexatrashx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bottom Clarke, Clarke & Costia are sisters :), G!P Ontari, G!p Lexa, I’ll add more characters as I go along, Jealous Lexa, Kinda slow burn ??, Minor force, Shy clarke, dominant lexa, intersex lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xclexatrashx/pseuds/xclexatrashx
Summary: Clarke Griffin spent her whole life being the good girl. Maybe it's about time that changes.Or Clarke meets the "love of her life" while on vacation. And after three years of happiness finds out what love really is.So not good at summaries 😂But please please please give it a read, a kudos and/or a comment !Thanks lots.💋❤️





	1. Her

Clarke sighed, and looked around. Bored out of her mind she thought back to three years ago when she met a girl on a trip she took to Disneyland Florida. She had had an amazing personality, and was absolutely gorgeous. They spent a couple days together, getting to know one another. Suffice to say that when it was time to go, both girls were severely disappointed.

They exchanged numbers and Instagram names, and had been talking ever since. Two weeks ago Clarke started her first day at Uni down in Florida. She got an apartment, and a job in a bridal boutique. They visited each other a lot, and went on many dates. However unlike Clarke expected it wasn't awkward at all like she thought it would be.

Their conversations flowed, and there were never any hesitant beats. It was like they had never separated. Like they'd spent all three years together, and not in two separate states. Tonight she was celebrating her 19th birthday. Her sister Costia had been begging Clarke for weeks to let her take her to a club called Poison.

Which brings Clarke back to her current situation. To herself...standing alone in the back of a club. Surrounded by sweaty strangers. The air a combination of various smells. Most heavily the salty, musty scent of the energetic dancers around her.

And of course alcohol. Her sister had abandoned her quite some time ago for a much older, tall & slinky guy. So far her birthday was turning out to be not so enjoyable. Clarke lets out a frustrated breath, and turns to search for her sister. But before she can get very far she bumps into someone.

She almost loses her balance, and falls but a pair of hands on her waist steady her. When she looks up to give an apology she is met with calm green eyes.

"Watch where you're going sweetheart." A laugh leaves the woman's chest, and Clarke takes a step back. Almost colliding with yet another person. The woman lets out another laugh.

"And who might you be ?" Clarke pauses, taking a deep breath.

"Olivia." The woman tilts her head a little to the side.

"O...liv...ia." She drags the name on, as if testing the feel of it on her tongue.

"Hm, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." She chuckles, and slides Clarke a shot glass filled with a clear liquid. Clarke frowns, and struggles to hold in a laugh.

"Does that line usually work ?" She pushes the shot glass back. The woman snorts and gazes to her left.

"Mostly...when women tell me their real names." This time Clarke can't hold back her laugh. The woman turns back to her, and smiles softly. Clarke raises an eyebrow. 

"What ?" The woman shrugs her shoulders, and her smile falls.

"How old are you ?"

"What's your name ?"

"How old are you ?" Clarke clicks her tongue, and rolls her eyes.

"I'm 21." The woman's face is straight, and blank as her eyes scan Clarke over. She tsk's softly, more so to herself than Clarke.

"Liar."

"How could you possibly know that ? You've yet to see my ID." She reaches her hand out as if asking for the item in question, and Clarke shakes her head no once. A smile once again breaks the harsh seriousness of the woman's face.

"Drink it." She holds the shot glass up and presses it to Clarke's lips. Clarke keeps eye contact as she opens her mouth, and leans her head back. The woman tilts the glass, and a burning sensation makes it's way down Clarke's throat. Clarke leans forward, and coughs. The woman steps closer to her.

"I have a girlfriend." This causes the woman to pause. Her eyes once again glance over Clarke, and she smirks.

"So ?" She puts her left hand on the curve of the right side of Clarke's stomach. It's only when Clarke tries to take another step back does she realize the wall is directly behind her. Just barely brushing her back. The woman leans forward, and captures Clarke’s mouth with her own. As soon their lips touch, Clarke is pushing her back. She sidesteps to the woman's left, and makes her way around the woman.

"I have to go." The woman smiles callously at her. As Clarke is almost absorbed into the crowd of drunk, clumsy dancers she hears the woman's last word to her for the night.

"Lexa." Clarke doesn't turn. She doesn't stop. She pushes her way through the crowd, and walks out the club doors and into the midnight breeze. She looks around for her sisters car, and sees it is gone. She closes her eyes, and tilts her head back.

** How am I supposed to get home ? I can't walk all the way home in heels**. She feels tears of frustration burn her eyes. Her phone vibrates in her hand. She blinks, and clears her throat before answering.

"Hey babe." She hears Ontari's voice on the other end.

"Hey, you still out ?" Clarke closes her eyes as she starts to feel a little drowsy. **Get it together Griffin. It was 1 drink**.

"On my way home, Costia abandoned me." Ontari chuckles on the other end.

"Who didn't know that was gonna happen ?" Clarke lets out a small tired laugh.

"Anyway I just wanted to call, and say I'm gonna be late coming home. Nia called an emergency staff meeting, because one of our biggest deals fell through. You gonna be okay my love ?" Clarke smiles.

"Yea...I miss you." The phone goes silent in her ear.

"Tari ?" She pulls the phone from her ear, and glares at it. **Great it's dead**. Along with the phone something else becomes glaringly obvious to Clarke. She has no car, and no money. Costia had made her leave her wallet home. _Who lets the birthday girl pay for drinks ?_ She had said. Clarke lets out a small scream. A small laugh erupts behind her, and she spins.

"You."

"Me." Lexa says dramatically.

"Something wrong sweetheart ?" Clarke glances at the wall next to Lexa's head, before glancing back at the woman in question.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I said I'm fine" Clarke spins back around, facing away from her. Lexa walks up, and stands beside her. They stand there in silence for a couple minutes before Lexa speaks up.

"How about a ride ?" Clarke lets out a snort.

"I don't have a car." Lexa stills for a second before laughing softly.

"For you love, not me." **Oh. No, Ontari would flip. But it is freezing. And I'm wearing heels. Why do I always let her talk me in-**

"I smell something burning." Clarke cuts her eyes to Lexa. She stares for a few seconds, before sighing, and giving in.

"Sure, thanks."

"Please...contain your excitement." Lexa says sarcastically. She grabs Clarke's hand, and leads her to a black Porsche cayenne. She opens the passenger side door, and Clarke slides in on the seat. Lexa crouches down, and looks Clarke in the eyes. She reaches up, and brushes a piece of hair behind Clarke's ear.

She lets fingertips trail down the side of Clarke's face, and brush across her lips. Clarke lays her head back, and takes a deep shaky breath. Lexa's fingertips glide down, and stop over her neck. Her hand softly squeezes close, and Clarke clenches her legs tighter together and lets out a whimper. Lexa smiles, and gives her neck a firmer squeeze.

Smirking when Clarke's body jerks forward a little, and a soft moan escapes her plump pink lips. Lexa reluctantly pulls back, and then stands pushing the door shut. Clarke’s eyes open a little, and she lets her head roll over to face the drivers side as Lexa slides in on the other side. She pulls her seatbelt on, starts the car, and pulls off into the night. When she stops at the first red light, she lays her hand on Clarke's upper thigh.

She squeezes, and then gently runs her fingers in small circles all together. The cool air coming from the vents, the smoothness of the car ride, and her hand softly lull Clarke into sleep. {WC: 1372}


	2. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read, commented, and left Kudos ! ❤️❤️  
Here’s a new chapter. Enjoy.  
Also thanks: @Angelikaaa. I figured it out lol

Clarke slowly opens her eyes, and stretches her body. Her head is pounding, and her body feels weak. Clarke was lying on her side lost in her thoughts when she hears footsteps behind her.

"Morning gorgeous." Expecting to hear Ontari's gravelly voice behind her, Clarke is unsettled to hear a husky voice she vaguely recognizes. Clarke sits up quickly, and faces the newcomer. Immediately recognizing the woman from last night. **Lisa ? Lela ?**

"Do you always lose yourself in your thoughts like this ?" Clarke's eyes refocus on the woman.

"Not that I'm complaining of course... Usually not a big fan of it but I think you're cute when you drool." Clarke feels her face morph into a look of horror, before swiftly bringing the back of her hand up to swipe at her mouth. A look of confusion on her face when her hand comes back dry. The woman gives a slow chuckle, and Clarke's eyes flicker back up to her face.

"Will you tell me your name now ?" Clarke thinks back to last night, remembering everything. **Lexa**.

"Lexa." Lexa smirks. "That's actually my name beautiful...but thanks for remembering." Clarke rolls her eyes at the other girl.

"I told you my name." Clarke says. Lexa gives Clarke a hard look, and Clarke squirms her under her gaze.

“C’mon love, tell me.”

“What’s with all the nicknames ?”

“Well I can’t very well call you by your given name now can I ?” Clarke stares at her before she quickly jumps up, and looks around the room.

"My phone...where's my phone ?" Lexa continues staring at her, saying nothing in reply.

"Clarke." Lexa smirks.

"Clarke ?"

"Clarke."

"Nightstand. Top drawer." Clarke looks at the night stand, and sees a white charger cord coming out of it. She looks back at Lexa, and raises an eyebrow. A questioning look on her face.

"It was dead." Clarke's eyes drift back to her phone as she nods her head slowly. Clarke walks back to the bed, and pulls the phone out.

** 32 missed calls from Snookum❤️. 1 missed call from Mama A👑. 9 missed calls from Pancake 🥞. 167 messages from group "Delinquents 🤪🖕”**. Clarke closes her eyes, and lets out a frustrated breath.

“What’s wrong ?” Clarke turns back to lexa. 

“The real world.”

“You kno-“ The rest of Lexa’s sentence is drowned out as Clarke’s phone starts ringing. Clarke holds the phone up, and Lexa sees Clarke hugging another girl that resembles her. Both girls are making funny faces at the camera, and Lexa notices that while they are both blonde the other girls hair is more of a reddish blonde. Lexa lets out a laugh as she notices the name on the screen.

“Pancake ?” Clarke glares, and holds a finger to her lips. She sits on the edge of the bed, and looks at a door she hadn’t noticed before.

“Bunny ?”

“Costia”

“O...k you’re mad.”

“Mad...more like furious. How could you leave me there ? I had no idea where I was, and no money thanks to you.”

“Look C, I’m sorry ok-“

“No. No ok Costia. God you are so irresponsible and inconsiderate, and selfish.” There’s a pause, and no one speaks. Lexa’s face has changed from amusement to one of dismay.

“Jeez C tell me how you really feel.”

“I can’t do this right now Costia. It was my birthday. I didn’t want to go out in the first place, but as usual you had your way. Just... I’ll call you another time.”

“I’m sorry Clarke. Are you ok ?” Clarke looks over, and makes eye contact with Lexa. The latter giving her a small smile.

“I’m fine. I gotta go” Clarke hangs up the phone before Costia can say anything else. Lexa comes closer, and looks at the phone in Clarke’s hands.

“Sister ?” Clarke snorts, and looks up at Lexa.

“How’d you know ?” Lexa lets out a sound of amusement, and Clarke looks back down.

“I’ve got one of those myself.” Clarke nods but doesn’t say anything.

“What’s her name ?”

“Costia.”

“Is that why you were alone last night ?” Clarke draws her shoulders up, and rolls her head.

“Yea.” A blush makes its way to Clarke’s cheeks as her stomach grumbles loudly.

“How about breakfast ?” Clarke’s eyes flicker up to meet Lexa’s gaze, before settling back on her phone.

“Thanks, but I should get home. My girlfriend is probably worried sick.” Lexa’s smile leaves her face, and is replaced with a scowl. She clears her throat, and starts toward the door. 

“Right well I’ll drop you off.” Clarke stands, and walks downstairs with Lexa taking in her surroundings.

“This is big.” Clarke says in a matter of fact tone as they reach the bottom of the stairs. Lexa turns with a smirk

“That’s what they all say”. Lexa glances down at the front of her shorts, and Clarke notices a large bulge in the front. Lexa watches Clarke’s eyes widen a little, and then snap up to meet hers before quickly looking into the living room area. Lexa laughs loudly.

“Come on gorgeous.” Clarke follows behind her with an annoyed expression.

“I told you my name.”

“I know. I just like seeing you blush.”

“I do not.”

“Do too.” Lexa leads Clarke to car from last night, though there are two more next to it. 

“Whose are they ?” Lexa fixes Clarke with a seriously look.

“Mine.” Clarke blushes, and opens the passenger door sliding in.

“Right.” She says quietly. Lexa gets in on the other side, and begins fidgeting with the touchscreen pad in the middle of the console. Clarke looks out at the blue sky before turning back to Lexa.

“What time is it ?”

“10”

“Am ?”

“Pm.” Lexa says sarcastically. Clarke rolls her eyes, and tells Lexa her address.

“Am I free to stop by if I’m in the neighborhood?”

“When could possibly ever be in my neighborhood ? You live nowhere near me ?”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Clarke rolls her eyes again, and leans her head back. **Good Ontari’s at work.**

“You know if you keep rolling your eyes, they’ll get stuck.” Clarke lets out a small giggle. Lexa smiles, and turns on the radio. The rest of the 30 minute car ride is spent in a comfortable silence. Both girls listening to the soft music coming from the radio. Lexa pulls into Clarke’s driveway, and lets out a low whistle. Clarke blushes, and looks at Lexa.

“Yours is ..” Lexa raises both eyebrows, and smiles widely. Clarke scoffs loudly.

“Well it is”

“Only by a little.” Clarke smiles. A loud knocking sound comes from Clarke’s window. Clarke turns, and her smile drops. A feeling of dread takes over, and Clarke clicks her seatbelt off. Ontari yanks the door open, and grabs Clarke’s forearm. She pulls Clarke out of the car, and presses her to her own body.

“Where the fuck have you been ?” **{WC:1142}**


	3. Bad Mom’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The links to Clarke’s dress, shoes, necklace, and earrings are all in the note down below. As always thanks for reading.  
-C❤️

Clarke grabs the hand on her forearm.

“Ontari stop, you’re hurting me !”

“Where were you ?” Ontari fumes. Clarke hears a faint beeping noise coming from Lexa’s car. She looks over, and sees the drivers side door is now hanging open, and Lexa is storming around the car to the pair. Lexa forcefully rips Ontari off of her, and Ontari falls to the ground with a grunt.

“Are you ok Clarke ?” Lexa grabs both of Clarke’s hands in her own, and begins looking her over. She then places both hands on Clarke’s face looking into her eyes. Clarke looks back into Lexa’s worried emerald green eyes, and smiles softly.

“I’m fine Lex.” Any other time Lexa would have been delighted to hear the blonde call her by her nickname. But right now all she can think about is the fact that someone just hurt her.

“Clarke !” Ontari shouts. Lexa turns around, letting go of Clarke.

“Who are you ?” Lexa asks.

“No I’m sorry, who the fuck are you ?” Ontari says pushing Lexa away from Clarke. Clarke stands in-between the two women before Lexa can retaliate.

“Lexa this is my girlfriend Ontari.” Clarke says looking at Lexa. Lexa’s face falls, and Ontari scoffs.

“Fiancé !” Clarke turns to face Ontari.

“I told you I’m not ready for that.” Lexa wipes her hand over face, and walks to her car. Ontari goes, and stands near Clarke.

“I’ll call you.” Lexa says as she gets in her car. Ontari bristles at the other woman’s words.

“Over my dead body.” She shouts after Lexa’s retreating vehicle. She looks at Clarke, and shakes her head before going in the house. Clarke takes a deep breath before following her in.

“Someone’s here for you, I’ll be in my office.” Clarke looks into the sitting area confused as Ontari walks upstairs. Clarke slowly pushes the door open to find her mother sitting on one of the black plush leather couches. When she steps into the room, her mother looks up at her deceivingly calm.

“I called.” Abby says smoothly. Clarke sighs, and takes a seat in the chair across from her mother looking at the low coffee table between them.

“I saw.” Abby slowly nods her head. A small cold smile pulling at her thin lips. A silence stretches between them for a beat. She looks at the top of Clarke’s head when she finally speaks again.

“What is wrong with you ? Are you trying to ruin me ?” Clarke’s head snaps up at the words.

“Mom ?” Abby stands, and moves to the fireplace before turning to face her daughter again. A hand on her hip, and a false nonchalant look on her face.

“I have encouraged you your whole life. Against my better judgement I have allowed you your freedom. Through that freedom you “met” Ontari three years ago.” She says putting emphasis on the word met. Clarke looks at her in confusion.

“Your father was upset, what with her being thirty and all. But me ? I was proud. She’s a DA, she’s set. For this lifetime, and the next. Do you have any idea how jealous everyone is of me ? I mean Costia, the poor silly dear...she...she almost ruined me. But you...you’ve done so good.” Clarke looks back down at the coffee table.

“So imagine my surprise, when I get a phone call to my office back home.” Clarke looks back up at her mother, a look of horror on her face.

“And it’s Ontari, telling me you rejected her proposal. You were so happy, so in love, what happened ?” Abby’s voice takes on a menacing tone toward the end. Clarke feels the tears slipping down her cheeks.

“Mom I was.” At her mother’s hard look she corrects her words.

“I am. I’m just not ready for marriage. I’m nineteen ! And Ontari...she...she’s different. Sometimes she gets so mad, and she-“

“I don’t want to hear it. I will not have you turn out like that whore of a sister of yours. I know she’s here in Florida. Broke, moving from couch to couch, sleeping with anything with a pulse. Is that what you want ? Is that the life you want Clarke ?” Abby says harshly. Clarke chokes on a sob.

“Enough of this. You’re being selfish. Do you have any idea what I’ve done for you ? What I’ve given up ? You think you met Ontari all on your own ?” Abby says mockingly. Clarke cries harder, and Abby moves to kneel down in front of her. She grabs Clarke’s face in her hands.

“You think you’re the only woman in this family that’s had to make sacrifices ?” Abby stands, and smooths her pants. Staring at Clarke with a cold look in her eyes.

“Now you and Ontari are going to dinner. She’ll propose again, and this time you’ll say...” Clarke clears her throat, and wipes her face. Her hands shaking. She looks up at Abby

“Yes.” Abby claps her hands together, and smiles wide.

“Wonderful, now go upstairs, and fix yourself. You look awful.” Abby raises an expectant eyebrow, and Clarke stands. Walking upstairs to her, and Ontari’s shared bedroom. She lays on the bed, and stares at the wardrobe in front of her. As she’s drifting off to sleep her last thought is _Everything is a lie_. When Clarke wakes, the alarm on the nightstand reads **“6:34”.**

She rolls over onto her back, and thinks about everything that has happened. Her phone vibrates next to her, and she picks it up.

**519-851-0976: Hey cutie, it’s Lexa. 11:02 am **

**519-851-0976: I stole your number while you were drooling on my pillows.😋 11:05 am **

**519-851-0976: I didn’t see anything else. Especially not the nudes in your gallery.🤫😎 11:12 am **

Clarke smiles softly, and continues reading the messages after saving Lexa’s number.

**Lexa: Are you alive lol? 12:32 pm **

**Lexa: Heading to work. Text or call if you need anything love. 12:57 pm **

Clarke closes her phone after the last message, and looks around the room. There’s a beautiful navy blue dress at the bottom of the bed. She sits up, and looks on the floor to see black heels still in their box. Next to the dress are two blue boxes that say Tiffany. Clarke hears a throat clear, and looks up to find Ontari leaning on the bedroom door.

She clears her throat, and walks over to Clarke. She reaches down, and runs the back of her hand down Clarke’s face.

“You know there’s nothing I couldn’t give you. There’s nothing I’d deny you. If you would not deny me.” Ontari says softly. Clarke looks back down, and Ontari pulls her hand away.

“We leave at 8.” Ontari says walking out of the room, and letting the door shut softly behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke’s Dress https://www.alamourthelabel.com/products/florentina-gown-navy  
Clarke’s Heels  
https://www.lulus.com/products/ledah-black-suede-lace-up-heels/462622.html?utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_content=462622&utm_campaign=PLA_pumps&pla=1&s_kwcid=AL%217824%213%21337857861778%21%21%21g%21492626338245%21&gclid=CjwKCAjwnrjrBRAMEiwAXsCc4yGWtgG98nUWq5Wz79e9HxDB64YcpYv3Isv7EhtbLFRndkiL6ZTXQRoCqGMQAvD_BwE  
Clarke’s Necklace & Earring  
https://www.tiffany.com/jewelry/necklaces-pendants/tiffany-soleste-sapphire-and-diamond-pendant-GRP10199/  
https://www.tiffany.com/jewelry/earrings/tiffany-soleste-sapphire-and-diamond-earrings-GRP10200/
> 
> Also I had to throw that Titanic line in there lol. It’s my favorite movie ! And it fits.


	4. Is it Love ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo this is kinda dark ? I’m not sure but just a heads up: Forced blowjob !
> 
> Sorry this took so long. I just started a new semester on the 5th, and I was getting settled.  
As always enjoy, and feel free to comment.  
Thanks ❤️
> 
> I’ve never written this kinda thing before, (this includes regular smut or sex scenes) Let me know how I did or if it was too much ?

Clarke steps out of the shower, and makes her way back to the bedroom. As she's drying off her phone rings. Clarke answers it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello ?" Clarke says softly

"Hello beautiful." Clarke feels a small smile take over her face.

"Lexa." Lexa chuckles.

"I miss you. Come to dinner with me tonight." Clarke feels the smile slip from her face, and she frowns looking down at the floor. She picks at the hem of the towel still tightly wrapped around her.

"I can't, I have a date." Lexa doesn't say anything, and Clarke can hear her shuffling around on the other end. Clarke holds the phone between her ear, and her shoulder. She lets the towel fall to the floor, lifts one leg on the bed, and begins applying lotion.

"How about tomorrow then ?" Lexa asks. Her voice husky in Clarke’s ear. Clarke's eyes slide shut slowly, and she has to hold back a moan at the sound of Lexa's voice.

"Yeah" Clarke says with a shaky breath. Clarke starts to feel uncomfortable, and looks up. She does a double take when she sees Ontari standing there with her arms folded. A cold blank look on her face. Clarke's breath catches, and she quickly grabs her towel. Placing it against the front of her nude body. She speaks softly into the phone.

"Uh yeah, so I'll call tomorrow." She hears Lexa say a flirty goodbye in her ear before she hangs up. Clarke discreetly locks her phone, and drops it to the bed. She tilts her head towards the floor, and she watches Ontari's black loafers stride closer to her until they are standing directly in front of each other. Ontari stares for a moment before putting two fingers beneath Clarke’s chin, and lifting it. Ontari’s cold hazel eyes stare into Clarke's as she looks down at the blondes body.

Clarke shifts on her feet and clutches the towel tighter to her body, swallowing nervously. Her eyes flicker between Ontari’s.

"Who was that?"

"No one." Clarke replies quickly. Ontaris eyes flash dangerously, and her jaw clenches.

"Was it that bitch from this morning ?” Ontari asks calmly, despite her foul language. Clarke says nothing, but her guilty face gives her away. Ontari nods her head, and purses her lips before she roughly yanks the towel away from Clark’s body. Clarke gasps, and steps back but Ontari grabs onto both of her wrists, and pushes her down onto the bed.

“Ontari please. I’m sorry !” Ontari pulls her leather belt open.

“Not yet you’re not.” She says calmly opening her pants, and pulling her 7 inch cock out. Clarke looks down at it, and almost chokes on her spit at how thick it is. She knows Ontari intends to use it roughly. With tears streaming down her face, Clarke pushes ontari back as hard as she can. Ontari goes back only about three paces but it’s enough for Clarke to make her way out of the room.

As she makes it to the stairs her mother is standing there, with a cold bored domineering look on her face. Clarke comes to a halt in-front of her.

“Mom I-“

“Shut up !” Abby hisses. “What did I tell you?”

“Mommy please!” Clarke begs. Her voice terrified and full of panic. Abby grabs her daughter by the hand, and pulls her close. She places her other hand on Clarke’s cheeks, and begins stroking it softly. Clarke’s cries die down, and she leans into her mothers touch.

“Sweetie, if you don’t get back in that room, and please your fiancé you’re gonna be sorry.” Clarke jolts back, and stares at Abby with wide tearful eyes. Clarke turns her head, and finds Ontari standing there. She looks back at her mother one last time her eyes pleading. However Abby just gives her an annoyed look.

“Come here.” Ontari’s voice is harsh, and commanding. Clarke sobs, and slowly makes her way back to the room. Ontari, and Abby make brief eye contact.

“Thanks for the help, but I didn’t need it. Now get out.” Ontari says with a bored tone. Abby gives the woman a smile, eager to please.

“Of course“ Ontari watches the older woman leave before walking back into the room. She slams the door shut, and loosens her tie. Clarke is sitting against the headboard facedown on her drawn up knees. Ontari walks over, and grabs an ankle roughly pulling her down the bed. Clarke yelps as Ontari throws the dress, and jewelry box onto the armchair in the corner.

She then pulls the blonde completely off the bed, shoving her down on her knees. Slipping her fingers into the other girls blonde hair, she grips her nape roughly. Pulling her head back, she forces Clarke to look at her. Her expression flat, cold and dominant.

"I want you to touch yourself." She says flatly as her eyes lower to Clarke’s heaving breasts. "Squeeze them in your hands then play with your nipples." Clarke reaches down, hefting the weight of them into both of her cupped hands. She presses her small fingers into her soft skin. She lets out a small sound of barely repressed terror, before closing her eyes tightly, and tweaking both delicate buds. Her nipples pucker before Ontari’s heated gaze, making the brunette release a small groan. Releasing Clarke’s hair, her hands drop to grip onto her wrists before pulling them down, and away from her large, round breasts.

"I want your mouth." Ontari growls low in her throat. Lifting her hands, she grasps Clarke’s face between her fingers, and pulls her forward. Clarke places her hands on Ontari thighs to brace herself as the latter pulls on her head. Again one of Ontari’s hands slide into her hair to grip a good handful. When Clarke looks, the tip is an inch from her face.

"Open your mouth," Ontari grunts. Clarke complies slowly,and Ontari’s yanks her head back hard.

“You don’t disobey me." Ontari says dangerously.

"Do you want me to hurt you?" She questions. Clarke shakes her head quickly. She lowers Clarke’s head until the tip of her cock is pushing between the other girls lips. Releasing her hold on her cock, she slips her other hand into Clarke’s hair, and pulls her down until her cock is buried in the blondes mouth. With zero hesitation, she begins to lift Clarke’s head up and down her shaft. Her voice is tight as she instructs her.

"I want you to be a good girl, and suck it for me." Pulling the blondes hair back into a makeshift ponytail so that she has a decent view. Ontari continuously bobs her head up, and down her length for several seconds before the intensity of it makes her pull Clarke down hard at the same time that her hips thrust upwards. Four inches of rock hard cock fill her throat, making Ontari throw her head back to groan loudly as Clarke’s eyes squint shut, and she begins to gag. When she finally allows her to pull back, Clarke pants for air, and looks up at the brunette.

Her large blue eyes pleading, but it only serves to turn the woman on further. Pulling her head down, Ontari moans deeply as she fills her throat again. It becomes a slow process. Holding her tightly, Ontari’s fingers curve around her skull as she plunges between her lips to bury herself deep again, and again. Her strength overpowering. Her hands like clamps.

The blonde has no choice but to take every inch of cock that she was giving her. When Ontari lifts her she splutters, and tries to breathe. Then Ontari slams upward between her descending lips, and her eyes tighten as she gags, and chokes around the thick length. After a minute of her roughly, and systematically fucking Clarke’s throat, tears begin to pool in the younger girls eyes to slip down her cheeks.

"That feels so good," Ontari whispers gruffly as her engorged member fills Clarke’s mouth yet again.

"We're going to do it fast now," she informs her. Tightening her hold even further, Ontari grips the blonde hair in her fists tighter, and begins a quicker pace. Her hips piston upward, while her hands hold Clarke in place so that she can pound into her face. The wet gurgling noises Clarke makes can barely be heard over the sounds of Ontari’s moaning, and Clarke chokes as Ontari suddenly stops at the back of her throat emptying herself into the girls stomach. Ontari looks down darkly at her.

“Swallow it.” Clarke does as she’s told swallowing as much as she can but some of the cum spills out, and down her chin. Ontari pulls out, and a string of cum follows her cock. Clarke’s hair is tangled, and hanging in her face now that it is no longer wrapped in Ontari’s fists. Her eyes are bloodshot, and teary. Her cheeks her are red, and her lips are swollen.

“Go clean your face. We have 45 minutes.” When Clarke doesn’t move Ontari raises an eyebrow.

“Why ?” Clarke whispers.

“Why what ?” Ontari snaps impatiently.

“I thought you loved me. All those nights-“ Before Clarke can finish Ontari interrupts her, a serious look on her face.

“I do love you Clarke. As I said before I’ll give you anything your heart desires. You’ll never want for anything. I won’t let anything happen to you. But make no mistake Clarke. You. Are. Mine. And I do not share. I won’t apologize for tonight, you needed to be taught a lesson. But I do hope it doesn’t ever have to come to this again.” Clarke circles her arms around her waist breathing heavily. She nods her head, and shakily makes her way to the bathroom where she sinks down the door, and sobs loudly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An author note. Please read.  
I’ve been incredibly busy with school, and work. And to make up for lost time 2 new chapters will be released tomorrow.

Hi just wanted to make a quick authors note on some things involving this book.  
Some of you did not like/approve of the last chapter, and while I am sorry to hear that you will no longer be reading it. That’s absolutely fine with me. Everyone has different opinions and/or tastes. However this is my story, and I’ll write it how I want. This being said I am still open to suggestions, and critiques as to how to make my story better. But telling me that Ontari’s penis should be smaller or that she shouldn’t have one at all is not constructive criticism. As I’ve said in the comments I’m a HUGE Clexa shipper. But I was pushed to expand my boundaries, and go out of my comfort zone. For me ? That’s writing Clarke with someone else albeit for a short amount of time ( I mean I can only take her with someone other than Lexa for so long lol🙄). And to address the g!p Ontari thing ? It wasn’t random at all, it’s not to get Clarke pregnant by her, it’s not to make her seem better than Lexa, and it’s not just an excuse to write Clarke/Ontari smut. As the forced blowjob (Which (To the people who didn’t take the time to read the authors note in the beginning of the last chapter) was indeed tagged.) is and will be the only smut between them in this story. Ontari having a penis is crucial to my story. It is the sole purpose for her character. As I’ve said before Ontari has a big part in the coming chapters, and not in the way you think. I apologize to anyone who does not like or wishes not to continue reading my book because of something in it that may have offended you or you just don’t like what I’ve written. Thank you for your reads thus far, and I wish you all the best. I would also like to say a big thanks to everyone who has supported me, defended me and encouraged/made me comfortable writing this story my way ! ❤️❤️


	6. Everyone Needs A Hero Every Once In A While

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feels good to be back !💛  
Thanks for reading, another chapter will be out later today !  
-C 💕
> 
> Also I did a little something in the beginning of the chapter let me know when/if you see it. Sorry I couldn’t help myself lol.

Lexa leans back in her chair, and frowns. She drums her fingers on the desk, and lets out a lip trill. She presses the intercom button to the assistants desk outside her office door.

"Melanie ?" Lexa hears the intercom beep before a voice comes from the other end.

"I was just about to come to you Miss Woods." Before Lexa can ask her why, her office door is gently opened. Her assistant pokes her head in. Lexa leans forward in her chair. One arched eyebrow raised.

"You have a visitor." Melanie pauses, and Lexa rolls her eyes, and huffs in irritation.

"Are you going to tell me who it is or not ?" She asks impatiently.

"Oh right ! Sorry Miss Woods." Melanie leans back out, and Clarke steps in. Lexa jumps out of her chair, and rushes over to the blonde. "Clarke ?" Clarke looks up at her, and smiles sheepishly.

"You can go now." Lexa tells Melanie without looking up. Clarke's smile drops, and she shifts backwards.

"Ok, I'm sorry." Lexa shakes her head at the blonde.

"Not you silly." Clarke looks back at the office door being shut gently, and gives a small laugh.

"Oh." Lexa leads Clarke to the black leather sofa in the middle of her office. Once seated neither speak. Clarke stares at the paintings on the wall, and Lexa looks her over. It's then that she finally notices how dressed up the blonde is. Lexa feels her cock swell at the amount of cleavage the dress is putting on display.

Lexa recalls last night at the club, and remembers noticing how curvy the younger girl was. But now she can really see just how right she was due to the clingy-ness of the dress. She shifts in her seat, her jeans becoming uncomfortably tight. Lexa glances down, and has to hold in the groan forming at the back of her throat at seeing the long slit on the right side of the dress. Her eyes follow it all the way up to Clarke's mid thigh.

When her eyes flicker up to the blondes head. She takes note of the soft curls piled on top of her head, and the light natural makeup on her face.

"Beautiful." Lexa says in awe, mostly to herself. But knowing the blonde has heard her due to the blush now coating her cheeks. They stay like that for a moment. Clarke blushing, and Lexa smirking softly to herself at having been the cause for the blush. But then Lexa notices how tired Clarke looks. And when her green eyes meet blue again she notices the sadness in them.

"What happened Clarke ?" Clarke swallows loudly, and fresh tears make their way down her face. But she says nothing, opting to look back at the paintings.

"Clarke." Lexa says sternly. The blonde jumps, and faces her. Lexa looks into the other girls deep blue eyes, and instantly regrets her tone.

"I'm sorry Clarke. I didn't mean to startle you." Clarke looks down at her hands in her lap.

"I'm sorry for just barging in on you."

"It's fine Clarke. Feel free to barge in anytime you like." Then a realization dawns on her.

"Clarke ?" The blonde in question looks up from her lap, and tilts her head questioningly.

"How'd you know where I worked ?" Clarke smiles softly through her tears, and pulls a card out of her left heel. When Lexa looks down at it she snorts, and laughs. It's one of her business cards.

"Where did you get this ?"

"Your dresser." Clarke answers quietly. Lexa nods, and looks across the room at the paintings her sister had chosen when she'd visited.

"Will you tell me what's wrong now ?"

"I'm stupid." Clarke says. Her voice no longer soft but now harsh . Lexa cuts her eyes to Clarke quickly.

"Your no-"

"Yes... I am. I don't pay attention. I should've known." She looks into Lexa's eyes. And Lexa listens intently.

"How could I have been so blind ? How could I have not known ? I mean now that I know ? Alot of things that have happened these last few years ? They all make sense." Lexa's eyebrows furrow in confusion. She leans into Clarke, and puts her hand over the blondes.

"Clarke ?"

"She knew. She set this up. She set this whole thing up. For the money. But why ? She already has money." Clarke sits up further.

“How’d you get here ?” Lexa asks. Clarke gives another sheepish grin. “I snuck out the back, and caught a cab.” Lexa looks on in interest as the blonde pulls out a black Gucci Marmont leather card case. When she opens it Lexa lets out a loud laugh at the ID in the front pocket.

“Clarke !” Lexa says in a mocking chastising voice. Turning the atmosphere light again.

“She took everything. What was I supposed to do ?” Lexa’s laughter dies down at the statement, and is replaced with a scowl.

“What do you mean she took everything ? Wait why did you have to sneak out ?” Clarke looks up at Lexa.

“Tell me please ?” Lexa says in a soft comforting tone.

“I can’t go back.”

“You won’t have to.” Clarke jumps up, and paces from the door to the couch. Lexa watches her silently, before Clarke stops suddenly in front of her. A frustrated look on her face.

“How can you say that ? You don’t even know me. I shouldn’t even be here. Why did I come here ? She’s gonna be so angry. What did I do ?” Clarke spins quickly a look of immense panic etched into her face, and makes her toward the door. Lexa leaps up out of her seat, and grabs the blondes wrist. Clarke turns back toward Lexa a small sob leaving her lips.

“Clarke you can trust me. I know we just met, and you have no reason to believe that. But I promise you can. Now tell me. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me.” Lexa pulls the crying girl back to sofa, and sits her in her lap. They make eye contact, and the other girl finally breaks. She tells Lexa everything from the past 3 years.

How she had met Ontari, and fallen in love. All three years they spent talking, and texting from sun up to sun down. How she had hidden the relationship from her parents. Or at least from her dad. How she’d finally got into uni, and bought an apartment here to be with Ontari. How Ontari had basically pushed her into staying at her house way more than she ever stayed in her own apartment.

She told Lexa how she never would’ve found out if it hadn’t been for her mothers gloating, and angry slurs. She almost stopped when Lexa looked ready to kill at what Ontari had done to her tonight. At what her mother had allowed, and encouraged. But Lexa urged her on until she was done talking. Until there was nothing left but tears. Until finally she had fallen asleep in the brunettes arms.

Lexa gently lays Clarke on the sofa, and moves to her desk. She gathers her things, and pages Melanie. Melanie once again pokes her head in the door.

“Yes Miss Woods ?” Lexa hands the other woman her things.

“Take these to my car please. I’m right behind you.” Melanie nods, and takes Lexa’s things along with her car keys. Lexa turns off her office lights, and gently picks Clarke up. She walks to the elevator where her assistant is waiting for her. Once they’re in the garage, her assistant unlocks, and opens the passenger door for her before making her way to the trunk. Lexa slips Clarke into the passenger seat, and kisses her forehead. She turns to Melanie who is holding out her keys.

“Thanks Melanie.” Melanie smiles.

“Anytime Miss Woods. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight Melanie. Be safe getting home.” The woman smiles, and waves before disappearing into the elevator. Lexa gets into the car, and starts it. She looks over at the blonde, and feels a fresh wave of anger hit her.

** How could anyone be so cruel to someone so sweet and kind ?** Lexa thinks to herself. Yea she had just met the girl literally within 24 hours, but from what she had seen ? The blonde was smart, funny, witty, kind, and beyond beautiful. Lexa didn’t know why she was so drawn to her but she was. And in that moment she knew in her heart of hearts that she would never, could never let anything or anyone ever hurt her again.

She already had something in mind for the 2 other women in Clarke’s life. And if she got her way they wouldn’t be in it for much longer.


End file.
